


The Morningstar's Mourning

by LizzieBowen18



Series: Bloodied Feathers, and broken souls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bad brother Michael, Fledgling Balthazar (Supernatural), Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Fledgling Raphael, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lucifer Feels, Protective Michael (Supernatural), The archangels were brothers dammit, Wing Grooming, he's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBowen18/pseuds/LizzieBowen18
Summary: Memories can be a powerful thing.Lucifer realizes this the hard way.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: Bloodied Feathers, and broken souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021924
Kudos: 17





	The Morningstar's Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a glimpse at Lucifer's mindset while trapped in the cage.  
> This was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Minor descriptions of injured wings/broken bones.
> 
> Enjoy!

Looking around absently, he can’t keep the smile off his face.

The little ones seem intent on driving Michael to murder, it makes him chuckle lowly. To see the commander of Heaven brought to his wits end by some fledglings, is so ridiculous that it lifts him out of his melancholic state easily.

Given the smug smiles on Gabriel and Raphael’s faces, it is the result they intended.

Cheeky brats _._ He thinks fondly.

“Are you in need of assistance brother?” He calls questioningly, a tinge of mischief in his voice; as Michael sends him a long suffering glare.

“From you bright one? I’d sooner ask Balthazar.” His elder brother’s retort makes him grin broadly.

“Should we call him over?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“But he’s so fond of you,” he says. Blinking up at the older Archangel innocently, from where is is sat observing everything.

“And Gabriel created... whatever that is.” Michael says gesturing at the odd animal cradled in their younger brother’s arms. The expression on his face begging Lucifer to get to the point.

“Well, we’re all allowed some eccentricity.” He says, a frown marring his face as he struggles to find a legitimate reason for the creatures existence.

It’s only after a second’s pause that he realizes what Michael implied. “Are you comparing Balthazar admiring you to a Platypus?” He asks, dumbfounded amusement making his wings flex instinctively.

“What if I am?”

“You are being ridiculous.” He states bluntly.

“So are you.” Michael retorts.

“How?” He asks, genuinely bewildered as to what he’d done to irritate his older brother.

“Have you seen the state of your wings?” Raphael pipes up, a worried frown taking over his once beaming grin.

Gabriel says nothing, which is probably the most worrying reaction. Instead he hurries over to stand behind him, dropping the baby Platypus in his lap on the way (it is remarkably compliant).

About to turn his head and try to catch a glimpse at what his little brother is doing. He is prevented from such when little hands start to work their way through the feathers. 

Realigning, plucking, and smoothing his wings for the first time in an age.

Melting back into the contact, Lucifer barely keeps his eyes open. Staring accusingly at Michael when he gets the energy to do so. 

“Are you alright bright one? You look a bit worn.” 

The fake concern, poorly concealing Michael’s amusement makes him want to launch himself at his brother. 

If he gets the angle right they should end up in the Atlantic.

But first, he’s going to enjoy the attention his wings are getting. The grace built up in joints finally flowing smoothly, making a huge sigh of relief leave him.

“Thank you little one.” He whispers quietly, sure Gabriel hears him due to the momentary pause in his movement.

Sat there, surrounded by his brothers, Lucifer feels content. However, that won’t stop him from causing some discord.

The moment Gabriel is done smoothing the last row of copper feathers, he shoots towards Michael. Grabbing hold of him firmly, as they plummet towards the water beneath them.

He can’t keep his laughter down, instead he lets it ring true around them. Muffling his older brothers shouts of protest.

Just as they are about to hit the water he loosens his grip, pushing the other angel downward as he flares his wings dramatically.

Stopping just before he hits the water, Michael isn’t as lucky.

Surprised, and unprepared the eldest of God’s angels quickly disappears beneath the waves.

Bell like giggles come from above, Gabriel and Raphael floating down to hover slightly above him. Bright smiles stretched across their young faces.

An impish grin of his own steals across Lucifer’s face, as he shine’s brightly.

He becomes so caught up in gazing at the fledglings that he barely dodges Michael when he comes shooting out of the water. Grace flared angrily.

“Catch me if you can brother.” He calls at the other, before turning sharply and darting away from the irate angel.

This’ll be fun. He thinks cheerily.

They go at it for hours, chasing, and turning, and spinning around one another. While the younger Arch’s laugh and smile.

It’s finally as the sun starts to set that Michael finally catches him. Gripping him tight about the waist, before tossing him into the ocean depths.

A whispered “had to be done brother” echoing in his ears hollowly.

Swimming towards the surface, he feels strange... weighed down and tired. 

Breaching the surface, he is confused to find himself in a barren cage. No light, no grace, no brothers waiting for him. Just emptiness.

Swallowing nervously, he has a feeling he’s forgotten something important.

What is it? He thinks desperately, arms coming up to wrap around his middle protectively.

It’s then that Michael’s words come rumbling back, _“had to be done brother.”_

What had to be done? He can’t remember...

An ache starts to grow in his core, ice racing through his being. It takes several moments for him to realize he’s afraid.

“Why? I’m and Archangel, I shouldn’t be afraid of anything!” He calls frustration flaring out from him.

Just as the words leave him he collapses to the floor, tears streaming down his face as his wings throb in agony.

Twitching he brings them forward, a howl of rage and dismay leaving him when he sees the state they’re in. Singed feathers no longer shine, while one is bent strangely. Broken.

The other just as useless.

He’s been clipped. Grounded. Permanently.

Looking at them in horror, he remembers.

Michael... always concerned, caring, Michael had cast him out. Tossed him away like some broken toy.

The realization makes him feel sick, as he stares unseeingly at the injuries his brother gave him.

Why? He thinks sorrowfully.

“What did I do to deserve this?” He asks desperately. 

No one answers.

Then the rest floods back, the rage at his Father for commanding the impossible.

The pain as a prophecy is told, and his determination to go against it. He should have known that it’d be his rebellion against the plan which makes it inescapable.

Flashes of Gabriel hugging him desperately close, Raphael refusing to see him, and finally of Michael begging him to apologize go by quickly.

He almost feels proud at his own steadfast defiance. However, any victory he might have experienced is hollow, seeing as he’s now all alone.

Kneeling in the middle of the cage he weeps, mourning the life he led, the joy he had, the brothers he loved.

If I get out of here, I’ll make him pay. He swears silently.

Who he’s referring to even he doesn’t know, a part of him feels hatred towards Michael. But it feels false.

Why would he hate his brother?

Glancing up at the ceiling, he can almost imagine fledgling Gabriel hovering over him happily as Michael teaches him how to fly. Can almost see his elder brother’s proud grin as the youngest Archangel finally stays steady in the air.

No.

He can’t hate him.

But he might just kill him. 

After all... that is God’s will.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment what you think!


End file.
